1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication device and an antenna for transmitting/receiving information by means of a radio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an information communication device that performs wireless communications based on the Bluetooth standard, the IEEE 802.11 standard, and the like. Such an information communication device may be required to transmit/receive, with at least a given strength, polarized waves having various orientations. For example, in a case where the information communication device is a home-use game machine, there is a need to perform wireless communications with various types of peripheral devices which are configured to transmit/receive differently-oriented main polarized waves, such as a controller for the game machine, in which an antenna is disposed in a horizontal direction, and a headset in which an antenna is disposed in a vertical direction. In view of this, as one example of such an information communication device, there is proposed an information communication device that transmits/receives a radio signal through a polarization diversity system (for example, see US 2009/0021430). The information communication device that employs the polarization diversity system is equipped with two antennas that cover a vertically polarized wave and a horizontally polarized wave, respectively. With this configuration, the information communication device is capable of transmitting/receiving both the vertically polarized wave and the horizontally polarized wave with sufficient strengths.